Question: A pink shirt costs $$1$, and a popular green watch costs $12$ times as much. How much does the green watch cost?
The cost of the green watch is a multiple of the cost of the pink shirt, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $1$ $12 \times $1 = $12$ The green watch costs $$12$.